mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rookie
About 'The Rookie' Described as always 'just trying to help' - The Rookie is doing the opposite most of the time; screwing up. It's a shame, really. He does mean well, but a couple of instances have resulted in him being cursed, and the deaths of two Mansion cleaners - Joel and Scats. The curse was placed on him by 'Yan' of the 'Un Yan Bar Gee' quadrio BNKlan of poltergeists that haunt the Mansion at night time. Rookie (His only known name - his real name isn't known) ran straight into the Pond of several massacres, the poltergeists usual resting space, after he heard of their existence. He ran in with merely a kevlar armor vest and a glock 9 pistol (pictured. The photo was taken 10 seconds before he bust the door in and entered) Un, Yan, Bar, and Gee were relaxing taking some time off being scary and tormenting Mansion workers by playing a game of backgammon in front of a burning fire. They were admittedly startled by Rookie, but laughed at him when he tried to shoot them. The bullets merely passed through their non-being bodies. Yan then recited from the book of evil curses and 'maladragona' was chosen. Maladragona curses the victim for the rest of their life, with severe stupidity and generally Rookie behaviour. Poor Rookie. The poltergeists laughed as Rookie exited the Pond area swiftly. The second incident that Rookie fucked up on was involving Joel and Scats - two night shift workers we had working for us around last September. This was after his curse. Rookie had been getting depressed lately, since being cursed he really felt like he was in the wrong job title completely. He was patrolling the corridors of never-ending screaming and gargling, when he stumbled across the duo of cleaners, aforementioned. After a brief chat, Rookie went on his way to have another patrol and check of the BNKhesington suite, where celebrities stay regularly. Joel and Scats felt ill, for reasons unknown to them! It was shortly after, that everything went wrong. Joel was filling up his bucket with more water and bleach when he accidentally pushed too hard on the bleach button. Bleach flew out everywhere and filled the cleaning room, engulfing him in a sticky acidic glaze. Joel instantly died from 10th degree burns. Scats immediately went to the nearest dial-a-7up point and went to call for help. No help came. Instead, Un, Yan, Bar, and Gee arrived on the floating death train of Angk-Whar. With their whips in hand, they attacked Scats as he was on his own. Whip after whip, the skin flayed off of poor Scats back while he screamed for his friend. JOEL, JOEL I LOVE YA MAN Was heard by the now-hiding 7up Lite. After they finished off poor Scats, they thanked the Rookie who was seen to be hiding in a washing basket, behind the cleaning room. Rookie had been used to scout out potential victims! For this very reason, Rookie is never trusted now. All he wants to do is help, but we cannot let him.